List of Items in Wild Arms 3
This is a list of items found in Wild Arms 3. A Adventure 1 - 11: 11 Seperate Key items. Allow new chapters in children's story book to be read at Clive's house. Ambrosia: Cures all status affects and restores all HP for one target. Andro Seal: Key item. Needed to progress through Ka Dingel. Antidote: Cures Poison Status Effect. B Big Grab Bag: Target gains 1000 EXP. Black Pass: Allows entry into the Black Market. Bone: Key item. Booster Kit: Key item. Increase ECN Gauge by 10. Breath Mint: Cures Sleep status effect. C Call Whiste: Summons your horse to your position on the world map. Card Key: Key item. Needed to access top floor of Ruins of Memory. Corpse Ring: Key item. Needed to start the Gardening sub-quest. D Dark Gem: Unleashes Dark elemental attack. Single target; one use. Dragon Fossil: Key item. These items are needed to build and upgrade the hovercraft. Dragon Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Zephyr's power inside. Dream Key: Key item. Used to open the last door in the final dungeon. Duplicator: Magical key that opens sealed books, chests, and doors. E Earth Gem: Unleashes Earth elemental attack. Single target; one use. EX File Key: Key item. Can be used to unlock various rewards at the end of the game. Exodus Orb: Key item. Warps player to the entrance of a dungeon. F Fire Gem: Unleashes Fire elemental attack. Single target; one use. Full Carrot: Completely fills one character's Force Gauge. G Gella Card: Earns double the amount of Gella after battle. Gimel Coin: Lets you save (almost) anywhere and restart a battle instead of going to game over screen. Goddess Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Raftina's power inside. Gold License: Key item. Makes all items in shops half their regular price. Grab Bag: Target gains 500 EXP. Growth Egg: Permanently increase one character's MTC maximum by 1. H Heal Berry: Recovers 300 HP. I Ice Gem: Unleashes Ice elemental attack. Single target; one use. ID Card: Key item. Grants access to terminal in Leyline Observatory. Item Scope: Key item. Allows the player to find hidden items on the world map. K Kizim Flame: Key item. The Ark of Destiny requires this item at one point in the game. L Last Letter: Key item. Needed to find Mimir's Well. Light Gem: Unleashes Light elemental attack. Single target; one use. Lion Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Justine's power inside. LVL Apple: Increases target's level by 1. M Magicleanser: Cures Bronze status effect. Map Scope: Key item. Displays the world map for player to see. Map Shred Key item. Needed to help find Ruins of Memory. Medicene: Cures Disease status effect. Mega Berry: Recovers 3000 HP. Mini Carrot: Adds 25 FP to character's force gauge in battle. N Name Tag: Permanently Rename NPC character in front of you. Nectar: Fully restores HP for single target. O Old Terminal: Key Item. Contains a message from Hyades. P Paperback: Key item. Has Card Key stuck inside of it. Peppy Acorn: Cures Downhearted status effect. Pinwheel: Cures Confusion status effect PixieDust: Cures Paralysis status effect. Potion Berry: Recovers 1000 HP. R Relic Coin: Functions the same as a Gimel Coin but can be used an unlimited number of times. Revive Fruit: Revives one character with partial HP. Right Half: Key item. The right half of an old photograph. S Seed Powder: Cures Poison status effect. Sonar Kit: Key item. Displays undiscovered items, towns, and dungeons on map. Suitcase: Key item. Contains Goddess Idol. T Taped Orb: Key item. The Right Half and Left Half of an old photograph taped together. Tear Drop: Key item. Can be stolen from Siegfried. Teleport Orb: Key item. Teleports user to a previously visited train station. Thunder Gem: Unleashes Thunder elemental attack. Single target; one use. Tiny Flower: Raises target's LCK by one level. Tracker: Key item. Upgrades map system in dungeons. W Warp Star: Warps you to previously visited train station. Water Gem: Unleashes Water elemental attack. Single target; one use. Wind Gem: Unleashes Wind elemental attack. Single target; one use. Wolf Idol: Key item. Stone statue with Luceid's power inside. World Screen: Key item. Allows player to look at map while on the world map.